


Under Certain Circumstance

by GhoulSpit (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhoulSpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if there was a fire....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Certain Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ;-;

The stars hung high upon the sky in Miyagi and the night laid still. The distant sounds of a high school boy's volleyball team's practice could be heard, keeping the world from being too quiet. Squeaking shoes and cries for a volleyball filled the soundness night, keeping the area around alive even though the rest of the city had gone to sleep. It was late, everyone was ready to go home. Tsukishima, Kei made that possible by blocking Hinata's spike, ending the final scrimmage of the night. The Karasuno boy's volleyball team then began to clean up the gym. It was a Friday night, and they would need to be ready to go to Tokyo the next morning for a weekend of training with Nekoma. Riveting. Tsukishima sighed. It was so late and he still needed to study. Midterms were coming up, and he knew he needed to be ready. These were the precautions he took in order to stay ahead of his classmates. He wasn't like the others. In all honesty, school came first for him. He sighed picking up the last rouge volleyball and tossed it to their Capitan. "You guys can go ahead and head out. We'll take care of the rest." The Capitan, Sawamura Daichi called from across the court. He, Sugawara, and Asahi would take care of the rest. What a delight. The blonde sighed in content and made his way outside. Footsteps trailed him and he knew right away who's they were. Yamaguchi, Tadashi. His long term best friend. He turned and stopped to allow the other to catch up, but the boy stopped as well. "I'm gonna stay behind and help out too, okay? Wait up for me?" Yamaguchi questioned. Tsukishima sighed but bid him a nod of approval anyway. "Ahh! Thanks, Tsukki!" The brunette teen smiled softly. It always hit him hard. It was so easy to get Tadashi to smile, but each time made his heart sing. He really loved Yamaguchi. He was not in love with him, but he did love him. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do, hell, he'd give his life for that boy of he had too. 

Wandering the school grounds with his headphones keeping him content in his own captivating little world. He didn't hear the panicked yelling from the gym. He didn't notice when the night was disrupted by horrified screams. But the vibrations from the generator exploding, bursting into flames, did. Like a flash, Tsukishima's headphones, phone, and bag fell to the dirt beneath him and he rushed to see what had happened. He saw Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi making a narrow escape from the flames. He began to panic. Where was Tadashi? He wasn't anywhere around...was he even outside? Did he run to get help? His attention was pulled by a weak Daichi struggling against Asahi's grip. "Yamaguchi is still in there! We can't just leave him!" The Capitan screamed at the top of his lungs before falling into a violent fit of coughs. 

The world seemed like a blur from just that one sentence. 

Tadashi was still in there.... Tadashi was still in there. His Tadashi was still in there. 

With little thought, Tsukishima made a reckless and thoughtless decision. He could hear the hollow sounds of what had to be his teammates yelling at him to stop. He could feel the thumping reverberation of what had to be Kageyama and Tanaka chasing after him. But before he could perceive anything else, he had been surrounded by flames. It was so hot, an unwanted contrast from the cool air of the world outside. He forced his way through, trying to ignore the sensation of his skin melting at that very moment. He came across the closet where they'd always put their gear away. It was open and something stood out that was lying in the doorway. "...Tadashi..." The blonde mumbled. 

The smoke was burning his eyes. It was hard to see, hard to breathe. His sinuses burned and he could hardly hear anything over the harsh crackling of the fire beside him. There was little time. Tsukishima rushed to Yamaguchi's side, linking one of the brunette's arms around his neck and pulling him to his feet. He coughed and heaved from the smoke intake, unaware of the world around him. The world engulfed in flames. "Yamaguchi, come on." The blonde scolded as he pulled the male back into the storage room. The fire was at its peak there. But the only safe way out was through the small window. It was closer and the structure there was more stable. Tsukishima pulled the latter up onto a plastic crate, beginning to use his free hand to force the jammed window open. By this time, Yamaguchi had come to his senses and was panicking. "Tsukki! What's going on?! How did you get in here?!" The brunette male sputtered, trying to see through his blurred vision and make sense of the whole situation. The blonde male simply shook his head. "No time, hurry- uhf." Tsukishima gasped when the window's screen finally gave way. An opening just big enough. He rushed Yamaguchi to get up, giving him a boost and holding him up. But Tadashi paused. "Wait....Tsukki...you're way too big to get out through here..wha- where are you? What are you going to do?!" He cried to the other, tears threatening his eyes from emotion and the smoke. Tsukishima didn't answer. 

There was a pause and Kei knew they were wasting time. "Hurry the fuck up and get out there damn it, before it's too late." He sighed. Yamaguchi shook his head and attempted to force his way back down. "No! Not without you, Tsukki, I can't just lea-" "Tadashi!" The blonde screamed. The brunette teen jumped, startled. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared down into those of his best friend. "You have to go now...I'll be okay, I promise....Tadashi, please." Kei attempted to reassure. Yamaguchi shook his head in denial. "Tsukki I can't... Tsukki I- wait, no-!" Finally, Kei had had enough. He forcibly pushed the smaller out of the window, causing the brunette to land on the packed dirt with a loud thud. He was safe...

Tadashi was safe. 

Suddenly, the crate beneath him gave way and Tsukishima reached a hand out to break his fall. A harsh snapping sound signified that something indeed broke. The teenager cried harshly at the feeling of his bone piercing through his flesh and giving him even more pain than he was to soon suffer. He held his broken arm at the elbow, limping out of the storage room on a sprained ankle. He attempted meekly to make his way back through the flames to the front entrance but the sound of splintering wood stopped him. Glancing up, Tsukishima rushed out of the way as a supporting beam of the gym's ceiling gave way and crashed to the floor below. He fell once more, allowing another sharp wave of pain to resonate throughout his body. He had no option left. 

Weakly making his way to a nearby corner of the storage room, Tsukishima could hear the sounds of sirens making their way in from the outside. 

It was too late... Much too late. 

He could hear the building groan as the supports began to lose strength. Flames had since began to bite at his flesh but he'd lost the voice to scream. The pain was dulled so harshly that it was no more than numbness. The same numbness he showed his teammates.... The same numbness he had shown his best friend. Tears fell from his eyes, but not from any external pains. From the pain in his heart, the pain he felt from how horrible he'd treated his best friend over the years. Yamaguchi was no less than a saint to him and how was he repaid? With an attitude, a scoff, a roll of the eyes, or even several times, Kei just feigning that he didn't hear him. A small whimper left his throat as yes leaned back against the wall he'd been supporting himself on and signed once more. "I'm so sorry, Tadashi." He mumbled to himself, flinching inwardly at how weak he sounded compared to how proud he'd sounded not even an hour prior. Had that little about of time really passed? It seemed like everything was going in slow motion at that point...

Consciousness was failing him due to his lack of oxygen but he could still hear the creaking of the structure, even over the shouting and sirens outside. Outside..... He could still hear a faint voice. Was that his name? Yes, he supposed it was. The faint sound of "Tsukki!" being screamed through the night air reminded him just what he'd given up the rest of his life for. "Tadashi..." He mumbled back in response as a weak, soft smile crossing his lips are the sound of his best friend's name. Then the building fell, the pain ceased, and all was dark. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea came into my head when my friend Ambro and I were talking in their truck and they called Guchi (Yamaguchi) by his first name, Tadashi, and I said "yknow, the one that didn't die in a fire." And we both laughed and kinda cried a little. I'm v sorry guys, but I haven't posted anything on here! I have three fics in the works rn, two Haikyuu fics and a K Project fic, all AUs. I'll start posting whichever one I finish first!


End file.
